


Wow, that's soft.

by deomai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bffs being cute, hal is human!!, what else do you need theyre amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/pseuds/deomai
Summary: It's really super strange to be human again, but that's okay 'cause Hal has the help of a dweeb who has a big heart.





	Wow, that's soft.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thnxs to torn's precious fuck nugget of a hal, i have written this mess of softness.  
> enjoy

He’s been human for a while, now.

Like three days.

It’s really good, but also kind of bad.

Bad in the sense he forgot just how much it was.

Good in the sense he’s what he’s wanted to be for like. Years? Yeah, years.

 

It’s weird not to know things in exacts, to not be able to super easily decipher people’s words and facial expressions.

Strange to be reliant on his own intuition rather than calculations.

Odd to not be able to search up porn any ole time and print it out on Dirk’s printer, using all the ink.

He’ll miss that the most, for sure.

 

Though he’s discovered one thing all over again that he’s swooning for.

 

Hey, hello, physical contact is LIT. _Highly_ enjoyable. He will give a massive 10 out of 5.

He should probably chill out.

He’s been laying on top of Dave for at least an hour now.

Hal’s fairly certain the albino knocked the fuck out within two minutes, but, he’s not certain.

He can’t see his heart rate anymore.

 

It takes a while of consideration before he moves one finger andddd….

_Poke_.

Oh, cool, he’s not asleep.

Dave’s got one of those red irises(Hal often mentally takes notes that it’s cool he can one-up Dirk in the look-a-like contest with Dave.) peeking up at the ex-droid.

“S’up, dude?”

“I wanted to know if you were asleep, is all.”

“I was, but, it’s cool.”

There’s this little pause before Hal _feels_ Dave’s laughter more than he hears it.

 

“You’re gonna leave an imprint of your butt on my back if you’re so content to stay there forever.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Nah, dawg, hardly. No better booty to imprint upon me.”

 

He’s reminded that Dave has probably the most idiotic way of speaking and that it’s actually super endearing.

Sometimes it’s irritating.

More so now that he can’t pull out his Dave-Talk-Dictionary and decipher his words in seconds.

He’s gotta think on this shit now.

  
Luckily a tired Dave puts in at least half the effort in talking than a fully conscious one.

 

He’s also noticeably cooler.

 

Not so overwhelmingly warm, twitchy and _alive_.

 

The combo of hearing, feeling, and syncing up to his breathing and heartbeat is whack.

Hal’s aware most humans don’t notice themselves doing it, but he can barely remember breathing in general, so he’s just hyper-aware of it and it frankly stresses him the fuck out.

So when Dave’s tired and his breathing and heart rate is slow and small enough Hal can’t detect them, it’s comforting.

Sometimes it’s scary.

 

That’s a new thing, too.

He gets these rushes of “oh fuck” every now and then, forgetting that without his robo eyes he can’t detect vitals.

So, although Dave is very much alive during his naps, occasionally he gets body slammed by a frantic new-to-humaning Hal who thinks he’s like. Flatlining.

 

Those are always really embarrassing times, but luckily Dave’s never really said much about it.

He just gives this weird smile.

Hal couldn’t tell what emotions were behind it at first, but after a while, he learned it was adoration.

‘Cause once upon a time Dave was just a Dirk’s plaything to fuck with and fuck over, too.

So he’s not used to having someone care, even now, and Hal gets that.

 

Sometimes it’s still hard to believe Dave and Roxy give a crap about him, too.

A lot of the times he doesn’t.

 

Maybe Dirk finally just shut him down and is running this hyper-cool program so he’s not aware he’s dead.

 

That idea makes his gut feel heavy and he’s not sure why.

 

“Hey, C'mon, nap time. You can tell me what's up with the sad face why you’re snoozing.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

 

Maybe, even if it’s just a program, that’s okay.

It’s better- in a lot of ways- than how everything was before, even if it has downsides.

 

Maybe it’s okay to enjoy something.


End file.
